X-Men: Project X-18
by thebirdie
Summary: After a visit from Laura, better known as X-23, the X-Men find themselves fighting a greater force than ever thought imaginable: another Weapon X clone with mutant abilities.
1. Prologue

X-Men: Project X-18

**Prologue**

**Author's Note:** Inspired by Days of Future Past, First Class, and X-Men: Evolution. Enjoy. I do not own Marvel Comics but I do own my OC's. **Post Days of Future Past**.

**Summary: **After a visit from Laura, better known as X-23, the X-Men find themselves fighting a greater force than ever thought imaginable: another Weapon X clone with mutant abilities.

**Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

**July 8, 2014**

**11:32 AM EST**

The room had fallen into an uneasy silence as the new information settled into everyone's minds. Another Weapon X clone.

Laura, better known as X-23, fished the folded paper from her back pocket, handing it to a stunned Logan. "When the men were tracking me down in the Amazon jungle, they dropped this." She said, letting him scan over the few papers stapled together. "It's an outline of a mission with an attached letter from The Creator."

She pointed at the last few lines in the personal letter, "The Creator's name rolled around in my head for a long time and it wasn't until two months later when I was in Mexico that it clicked. Dr. Kinney always talked about him to her supervisors," she discontinued, momentarily in a flash back.

"There was this file on her desk once, and out of curiosity I looked in it. There was a picture of a girl, no older than ten at the time, and she looked," Laura struggled to find the right words to describe the ghost of a girl she'd seen, "abused. There was pictures of her skeleton and drawings of where the adamantium."

"H-how bad?" Logan finally spoke, his hands gripping the paper with so much force it crunched. "Three claws between each knuckle, a blade from each wrist to elbow- like a dorsal fin, and the foot blade like mine. They called her X-18."

Charles Xavier sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ororo placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "She'd be eighteen about now," Beast noted, standing. "Did the file say anything about the location of X-18?" Jean questioned. "Russia," Laura stared at Logan. "I'm leaving tonight, I need to liberate her."

"No," Logan retorted, "It's not your call," Laura hissed, clenching her fists. "No, you are not to go alone." Charles Xavier jumped in. "Aubrey and Jean, let us try to locate X-18 with cerebro. Alexander, Kitty, and Bobby suit up. Rouge, Hank, Jean, and Scott, stay here in case there is trouble. Ororo, the institute rests in your hands."

Xavier's wheelchair began moving towards the door, telepaths Aubrey and Jean following. "Chuck, I don't think it's the best idea for you-"

"Logan, you and I both know you're not the most approachable member on this team." Logan remained silent, following Xavier into the X-Men's secret facility.

* * *

"Have you located her yet?" Logan impatiently asked, entering the cerebro room. Laura followed behind him, glancing around the large room. "No, Aubrey is going to try." Jean exhaled, crossing her arms.

Aubrey settled the metal helmet on his head, closing his eyes. He could see holographic forms of children, adults, adolescences, all sharing the X-Gene. He focused his mind on Russia, watching as the holographic crowd slowly thin.

"My God," Professor Xavier whispered, "he's locating her."

Aubrey could feel his head begin to hurt the closer he got. "Focus!" Logan growled.

"I am!" Aubrey retorted, clenching his fists. "Aubrey," the Professor rested a hand on his shoulder, "enough."

The image blurred before fading all together. "Did you locate her?" Logan asked. Aubrey removed the helmet, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead. "No." Logan glared at him.

"But I found something else: a large group of mutant in one area. Altai, Lake Kutsherla in the Altai Mountains." Aubrey stood from the chair, "In Russia." Laura whispered. Aubrey nodded, zipping his X-Men jacket to his neck.  
"Let us go, then." Professor Xavier began making his way to the awaiting jet.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you like it! Please leave any questions in the review section or feel free to PM me.


	2. Chapter Two: Explode

X-Men: Project X-18

**Chapter One:** Explode

**Author's note:** Any questions left in the review section will be answered in the following chapter in my author's note. Some chapters will have soundtracks where I will recommend you listen to a song while reading.

**About the OC's:** I'm going to *briefly* discuss two of my OC's were mentioned in the prologue.

**Aubrey Jay Cruise:** a mutant with the ability to control the element of fire, is a telepath, has wings (he is able to light his feathers on fire and shot them at enemies as they regenerate in a matter of seconds), has healing factor, very sarcastic, moody, angry, pessimistic, sometimes dark, and is best friends with the friendly snowman that is Bobby. His X-Men codename is Blaze.

**Alexander Hendricks:** a mutant with the abilities of flight and telekinesis; Alexander (everyone calls him Alex) is really kind, really innocent (although he has a dark side), optimistic, and very protective (like a Mama Bear). He's best friends with Kitty due to their good nature and is very good friends with Aubrey and Bobby. His X-Men codename is Psyche.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Altai Mountains, Russia**

**July 8, 2014**

**11: 46 AM OMSST**

Laura and Logan led the group, using their skilled tracking abilities to try and locate any sign of life in the cool mountain scenery of Russia. Logan's fist were clenched by his side as his nostrils flared either from the constant anger boiling in his chest, or his tracking abilities kicking in, again.

Bobby walked behind the two leaders, enjoying the cold that ignited something deep within his bones. Bobby glanced at his best friend beside him who, in annoyance, shivered. "How you holding up, Blaze?"

Aubrey faked a grin, "Just peachy, ice-cube." Behind them, Professor X chuckled. Alexander, who used his telekinesis to carry the Professor's chair in the air, walked beside Kitty who complained, "We've been walking for an hour."

"And we'll search for an hour more," Laura snapped, "until we find X-18."

Kitty rolled her eyes; in a matter of seconds, the small stones on the ground shook and the trees began to rustle. "What was that?" Laura asked glancing around. Alexander's feet lifted off the ground as Aubrey sprouted his wings.

"An explosion, maybe a mile away. Lot's of smoke and possibly a fire." Alexander examined. Shaking his wings than flying beside his teammate, "I'm sensing a lot of people running out from an underground facility."

"Let's go!" Logan roared, extracting his claws. In an angry blur, Logan found himself running towards the smell of smoke and burning flesh. The rocky surface had slowly evolved into dirt and once he saw the group of guards, his boots skidded to a hault. Laura stood next to him, exhaling, "What are we waiting for?"

The rest of the team caught up and Logan noticed Charles' absence. "Find the girl." Logan hissed. The guards shouted as their guns floated into the air, breaking in half. Psyche flew above the guards as Blaze swooped in; his wings startled the guards causing them to fall down. X-23 dashed out from the snowy forest, stabbing and pouncing on anyone who dared to stand in her way.

Two helicopters flew away, shooting at Psyche causing him to lose focus. Guards shot at him from inside the snowy woods. By the time the rain of bullets had stopped, the helicopters were long gone.

"You let them get away!" Wolverine growled from the ground. Laura extracted her claws from the shoulder of a guard. "Wolverine! Calm down, we'll get her!" Blaze called. "She wasn't on those helicopter. "_Logan_," Charles' voice called out. "_I'm sensing a mutant, heading north, towards where we landed the jet. Moving fast._"

Logan glanced around the scene, noticing the smoke emitting from a large creator in the ground and the drenched bodies emerging from the lake off the shore. A scientist wobbled to him, placing his hands up in surrender, "Please, you must help X-18," he whispered, clutching his chest.

"Where do you think she's headed?" Shadowcat probed. "Here," he fished a small object from his lab coat pocket. A waterproof G.P.S.; a red blinking dot moved fast on the screen. "Why are you helping us?" Logan hissed, gripping the man's collar.

"Because I was forced into the facility just as she was. Now, once you've found her, convince her you are the good guys click this button here," he motioned towards the only button on the side of the small electronic.

"This will deactivate her inhibitor collar and-and," he gasped, clutching his chest harder. "He's going into cardiac arrest!" Logan released his grip on the man's collar and as he fell on the floor, he stopped squirming. He removed the G.P.S. from the man's death grip and pointed north.

Ultimately, Psyche ended up taking possession of the electronic, scouting with Blaze, who used his telepathy to better increase the G.P.S.'s accuracy. "Why do you care so much about her?" Laura questioned, running beside Logan.

"I couldn't save you and look how you turned out. Maybe I can-"

"Up ahead!" Logan ran into a clearing and there she stood, in a fighting stance.

Her hair was barley passed her shoulders; a few front strands were short and the back section was the longest. Her skin was tanned but something told Logan it was just naturally like that. X-18 had a round button nose and plump pink lips that were pulled into a snarl. She had dark brown eyes from what he could tell. She was more lean than muscular but looked like she carried the world on her shoulders.

Her eyes widened then narrowed upon noticing the claws Laura and he possessed.

"You." She hissed.

"We're on your side, bub," Logan assured, watching as his claws slide back into his skin. He held is hands up in surrender.

Psyche slowly flew to the ground beside Logan.

"A old scientist gave us this to deactivate your inhibitor collar," he motioned toward the G.P.S., "How do I know you're not trying to kill me?" X-18's voice was soft but rough around the edges, like she had spoken for the first time in years.

"Because if we wanted you dead, you would have been dead already," Laura stepped out from behind Logan, extracting her claws, "I'm X-"

"23. I know who you are."

"Then you know who I am." Logan stepped forward. X-18's narrowed even more if that was possible.

"You're the reason why I'm like _this_," she gestured towards her body.

"And now he's the reason why your free," Laura continued. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well, we haven't attacked you," Blaze answered, flying down. His wings fluttered slightly, shaking off invisible dust. "We're the X-Men," Shadowcat explained, "well, part of the X-Men. The rest of the team is back in America."

Logan stepped forward, taking the G.P.S. from Psyche's hand, pressing the button the scientist had instructed him to do.

A low '_beep_' was emitted from X-18; she lowed the collar of her full black body suit, a thin, metal collar unlocking. She ripped it from her neck before tossing it by her feet.

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed and please leave your opinion in the review section.

I know I left it at a cliff hanger but I'll make up for it in the next chapter! I promise!


	3. Chapter Three: Explode Prt 2

X-Men: Project X-18

**Chapter Three: **Explode Prt. Two

**Author's note:** I love leaving you all in a cliff hanger because one, your reviews often give me ideas to alter my stories, and two, it gives me an endless list of possibilities on how to continue the story. I don't want you all to be able to predict what is going to happen as that's never fun, but I also don't want to make it like totally unrealistic in the X-Men universe.

**Jem Juliette Jewels Jade:** Woops! I meant to write it (but I updated now) but it was implied as only telepaths can use cerebro.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Altai Mountains, Russia**

**July 8, 2014**

**11:59 AM OMSST**

Iceman's body was thrown out from the trees behind the X-Men; as his body's flew in the air, ice uncontrollably emitted itself from his palms. His body collided with Blaze. X-23 turned around, extracting her claws. A blur of red dots covered her body and Wolverine's; guards in gray suits, with aimed guns, emerged from the trees.

"We'll be taking X-18 now," what appeared to be their commander, who stood at the front and wore all black, spoke.

"I don't think so, bub," Wolverine retorted. "They're mine," X-18 growled. Her right hand slashed through the air; a gust of wind pushed the X-Men (including Wolverine and X-23) aside.

X-18 stepped forward as Wolverine rose from the ground, two yards away. X-18's hands swayed in a circular motion; a twister appeared at the base of the commander's feet causing him to fly in the air. His men were swept off their feet, flying inside the twister.

"My God," Wolverine uttered. X-18's body shifted into a fighting stance than slowly turned her palms towards the group of guards and thrusted her hands away from her body. The guards' bodies were thrown back into the forest but the commander's body remained in the twister.

X-18 lowered her hands and the twister faded, leaving the commander kneeling on the rocky terrain. X-18 grinned, stomping the ground; the earth rumbled before rocks rose into the air. Wolverine stood, inching towards X-18, carefully watching for her next move.

The rocks melted and circled around the commander, before hardening, encasing the commander in a stone cubical. X-18 stopped her hand movements lowering them to her sides. Her eyes fluttered close, a sadistic grin tugging on her lips.

Blaze stood beside Wolverine, his wing's put away, "A telepath," Blaze whispered in awe. X-18's eyes fluttered open and she gripped her head in pain before falling onto the rocky floor. Wolverine dashed towards her, lifting her into his arms. "Is she hurt?" Laura questioned. Logan moved her head to check for injuries when he noticed the dog-tag tucked into the full body suit.

He pulled it out, reading the inscription. "_X-18. R.E.H._"

"We got to get her to the Professor," Kitty declared, as Bobby leaned onto her for support. He gripped his shoulder in pain as Alexander, who had been pushed against a tree, rubbed his head in pain. Aubrey closed his eyes, placing his index and middle finger on his temple, concentrating.

"_Professor?_" Aubrey called out.

"_Yes, Aubrey?_" The Professor responded in seconds. "_We've found X-18._"

The Professor was silent, before speaking, "_I'll place the jet on autopilot and use your suit's tracking devices to find you. Do not move._"

* * *

**Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

**July 9, 2014**

**2: 23 AM **

"Incredible," Hank McCoy exhaled, staring at X-18's x-rays.

"What?" Logan asked impatiently. "Her entire skeleton is covered in adamantium with some places, like here for example," Hank pointed to her rip cage, "are duo-layered."

"Is she going to be alright?" Professor Xavier questioned. "Her body is weak from years of constant abuse."

"Physical?" Logan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "No, no. More of a mental abuse. She underwent many experiments from what Charles extracted from her mind. She has many mental barriers and cannot remember anything from before the age of eight."

Hank motioned towards a graph displaying X-18's cells, "She carried the X-Gene from what I can see but I'm assuming her mutant abilities were manipulation of the four elements, flight, and a healing factor of some sort."

"How would this Creator person know what abilities she carried?" Professor Xavier asked. "He wouldn't. My guess is that he was able to locate mutants and experiment on them until he got his desired results," Hank answered.

Logan stared at the girl who laid on the metal bed, unconscious. Jean had dressed her in a black tank top and black shorts. "Any leads on her actual name?" Logan asked, noticing the scar above her right eyebrow that has faded into a crooked silver line. Charles began exiting the large laboratory, "Scott and Jean are looking into that."

As Charles turned into the hallway, he found Alexander leaning against the wall. "Alexander," Charles smiled at one of his brightest students. "Professor, I have a problem I need to discuss with you," Alexander ran a hand through his dark brown hair, nervously walking beside the Professor.

"Go on," Charles turned to corner. "X-18, she-she looks familiar. Like maybe I've seen her before but maybe younger?" Charles' wheelchair stopped moving before turning around to face the only telekinetic student in the mansion. "Scott and Jean are looking into her identity. Perhaps you should help them."

Alexander nodded, turning around and walking towards the elevator.

"Alexander always has the world's problem's on his shoulder," Aubrey smirked, walking past the Professor. He held a bunch of wires in his hands. "And you are always carrying the universes' anger on your wings." Charles chuckled at Aubrey.

* * *

Soft knocks on his office door caused Xavier to look up from the paperwork he was determined to finish today. "Come in." The doors opened and Scott, Jean, and Alexander stepped forward.

"We finally found X-18's identity," Jean began as Scott handed the Professor their paperwork. "Rose Elizabeth Hendricks," Charles Xavier whispered.

"She's my sister who went missing at eight years old." Alexander concluded.

* * *

Oh snap! What just happened?

Tell me what you think is going to happen next or what you think happened to X-18/Rose Elizabeth Hendricks at eight!

And I have another story to update which is why this chapter took so long. My other story is a Young Justice fic about Phoenix, Black Canary's protege.


	4. Family Values

X-Men: Project X-18

**Chapter Four:** Family Values

**Author's note:** Sorry for the wait. My other story takes quite some time to update.

**Arian Eripmav: **Thanks for your opinion.

* * *

**Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters **

**July 9**

**2:40 AM **

Charles Xavier stared at his student with utter shock. "Are you sure?" He whispered, gripping the papers in his hands tightly. "We just need blood work done," Jean stated. "But are you sure now? It's been a decade since your sister went missing-"

"And a decade since X-18 was first experimented on." Alexander reasoned. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, before staring at the Professor again. Charles Xavier nodded, "Very well then. Get the blood work done, and keep this under wraps. We don't want Eric to know about this. He already wants you alone on his side. Let us not bring your sister into this mayhem as well." Charles Xavier's wheelchair moved from behind his large desk and towards his fellow X-Men.

"You never actually told me _why_ Eric wants me to work for him," Alexander pointed out.

"You are one of, if not the last, known telekinetic on the planet. Telekinesis is such a powerful gift that Eric can abuse and help him reach his goal of Mutant Supremacy. In retrospect, you are in a position where, if you go rouge, between you and Eric, X-Men might not be able to stop you. Adding your possible sister and the Brotherhood of Mutants into that said equation, Eric can easily reach his goal."

Alexander felt his stomach lurch as Magneto's face flashed in his mind. "But we will worry about you another day." Charles chuckled as Kitty phased through the door. "Kitty-"

"She's awake." Kitty breathed.

* * *

When Alexander finally enters Hank's laboratory, he fears it's too late. The floor is covered in water with broken test tubes. X-18 is cornered as Hank holds a needle, promising that it will only pinch. Logan is frozen, mid running stance.

"Hank," Alexander breathes, stepping forward. "Get away from me!" X-18 growls, extending her hand towards Hank. Alexander inches towards Logan, who, grumpily, watches the scene unfold in front of him. "What happened?" Alexander questioned. "Hank was trying to get the blood work when the kid woke up and freaked." Logan explained. Alexander placed a hand on the side's of the chunk of ice encasing Logan's body.

The ice shattered causing Logan to fall to the floor. "Thanks," Logan exhaled, rising to his feet. The ice had damped his body but so far, no harm.

"I just need some blood," Hank promised, stepping forward. The water around his feet began to freeze over, crawling up his blue, hairy calf. "You or Weapon X are not getting any closer." X-18 growled, pushing her body far into the corner has she could. "My name is not Weapon X, bub," Logan informed.

X-18's eyes widened and her body stilled. Hank turned to glare at Logan who glanced at him and then Alexander, "What?" He questioned. Alexander walked towards X-18; the ice around Hank's calf melted rapidly, splashing onto the floor. "It must be her sleep word."

"Her sleep word?" Alexander questioned. X-18's body rose into the air and with a soft nod from Alexander, she gently landed on the cot she rested in before. Hank inserted the needle, watching the dark red liquid slide through the clear tube.

"A sleep word that puts the mind into a mental-coma or shock. She's in a sleep-like resting state." Hank explained. "And when will she wake up?" Logan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "I don't know exactly. Could be seconds, minutes, hours."

"Days, weeks, months, years?" Alexander furrowed his brow. "The professor mentioned that you needed to speak with me?" Hank disconnected the needle from the crook of her elbow. "We figured out her name. Rose Elizabeth."

Hank hummed, nodding, "Is that her entire name or just the first and middle?"

Alexander rubbed his palms together, "Hendricks."

"Excuse me?" Hank removed his glasses. "Her last name is Hendricks." Hank was momentarily quiet before speaking, "There is a possibility she could have the same last name-"

"She's my sister," Alexander cut him off, glancing down at the asleep girl. In her sleeping state, she seemed harmless. Hank exhaled, "Until we get blood work done, I'm afraid I don't believe you."

Alexander crossed his arms, "You don't have to believe me. She's my sister and I know it."

"She doesn't know it." Logan added beside him. "And she won't," Alexander said, sternly, "If she truly is your sibling, why not tell her? Give her a family." Hank said as he inserted the needle.

"Because I need to speak to my mother first. And she's obviously not in a mental state to take such information well." Alexander explained, noting the silver, crooked scar above her eyebrow. It was faint and in a matter of years, it would disappear. Alexander wondered how she gotten it.

"She doesn't exactly trust us," Logan added, nodding his head at Alexander's plan. "Very well, we'll keep this information under wraps." Hank agreed, removing the needle. Hank began working on the blood work as Alexander's fingers danced in mid-air; the water on the ground floating into the air before sliding down the sink's drain. "Thank you, Alexander," Hank smiled.

"Do you think now that she's, uh, asleep, we can have Professor or Jean probe around her mind?" Alexander questioned. Logan shifted uncomfortably next to him; the Professor entered the room, Aubrey and Bobby behind him.

"Jean is out with Storm on a mission. I have an errand to run, but Aubrey will be more than happy to do me the favor," the Professor smiled at the young telepathic who eyes widened in surprise. "What? I mean, yeah, sure," Aubrey sat on the seat Hank positioned for him.

He placed his hands on the sleeping girl's temple and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of update. I was without internet for a while and I had to update my other story which takes longer to write! Enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is going to be what Aubrey sees in X-18/Rose Elizabeth's mind. **


End file.
